Ann's Diary
by HARVESTGIRL1129
Summary: This is Ann's version of Jack's Diary please R&R XD


**Ann's Diary**

Ann's Past and Arrival

It all started when my Dad got fired from a bakery in Flower Bud Village named Carina's Cakes because when he was making a chocolate cake mix he accidentally added a little bit of soap, because he got with the soap and milk bottles since they are so alike. So he decided to go to another town to look for a job and a place to live. He left my mom, Annabelle, and I in Lilac Village to work as housecleaners. My mom did most of the work; I just gave her the detergents she needed and dusted. About 3 weeks after my dad left, my mom got really sick and had to stop working. So I quickly wrote a letter to him, asking him to come back home quickly. Before long, I got a reply from Dad saying that he was on his way back home, but by now my mom was very pale and weak. When Dad finally got here and took my mom to the Doctor, she was so sick that the doctor could do nothing for her. 3 days later my mom died, but we still don't know the cause for her death.

On the day of her funeral everyone was saying how great my mom was and all the great things she did. Of course I didn't understand any of it because I was only 5 years old. After the funeral, my dad sold our house and went to live at Mineral Town. Since there was no place to live, we asked an old farmer if you could live in his unused stable while we found a place to live. At the thought he was overjoyed and said "you don't have to live in the Stable, you can live in my house because I have a lot of unused extra space." Why thank you are too kind, but we don't want to be a burden on you." "Nonsense, come on in." So the agreement was that we would live in his house but my dad quickly asked about the rent but the farmer said nothing so my dad said that he would cook all the meals and that I would help on the farm. Farmer then agreed. After settling down, I asked my dad why we had to leave so soon and he said, "Because I can't bear all the memories of your mom." The Farmer apparently overheard and said "Oh... I'm so sorry, I remember when my Wendy died, and we didn't even know what she had." We hadn't been living long my dad bought some property with the money we made from our house. Then he asked Gotz to make an inn on the property. About 3 months later, the inn was finished and my dad began working as manager, but I stayed helping the old farmer with his farm. By the summer the old farmer announced that his grandchild was coming to stay for the summer. Then one day, I spotted him in the farm with the old farmer s I didn't go in because I was nervous. Little did I know that my chance to meet him would soon come. One day as I went up to the mountain singing, I finally saw him, but I almost stepped on him because he was lying on the floor. So I said "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, and you're awfully quiet, what's your name? Mine's Ann." "My name is Jack" he said. From then on we were good friends. Then one afternoon, the old farmer came to the inn and told me to come to the farm and say good-bye to Jack because he was leaving. We quickly dash to the farm to find that Jack was lying on the grass watching the animals and just in time because I could hear the ferry arriving at the port. So I said good-bye thinking that he would come back the next summer but anyways the old farmer made him promise to come back soon. He did and then he left. That was ten years ago.

Right now I'm cleaning (and writing at the same time) the room next mine because the Mayor just came by and announced that Jack had come to live at the farm but needed to stay at the Inn for awhile until he could settled down at the farm. So my dad sent me to clean up room for him and so I picked the room next mine. After I finished cleaning the room, I ran downstairs and yelled up the top of my lungs "Dad, the room's finished. I'm so excited that Jack's coming to stay for a while at the Inn!" Just then I looked at this man and said "Oh I'm so sorry sir, but there are no longer any rooms left to rent." Dad turned towards and said "Ann, this is Jack, would you please show him to his room?" I felt so embarrassed then Jack said "hi Ann" I blushed and said "Hi Jack, I'm glad you're finally here, I'll show you to your room!" he just smiled and followed me upstairs, while we were walking, I was very quiet. When we got to the room, I went inside and said "this is your room" and briskly started to leave when he said "where's your room?" I turned and answered "next to yours, will you be coming down for dinner?" I said, "Yeah, ok." But before I left, he said "I really missed you, Ann" which made me blush like crazy, smile and then I turned to leave. Once downstairs I helped me dad prepare dinner. At the dinner table, Dad kept asking Jack lots of questions about the city, "What would happen to the farm?" I said, "I'm going to restore it and live in it." With that I looked at him and said, "Can I come around once in a while to help you? Because I get bored of being here all the time!" "Sure! Thanks for Dinner I have to go to bed!" and he stood up and he continued to say "Tomorrow's a big day! I have to meet all the Townspeople." I quickly glanced at jack and said "I'll give you a tour of the town if you want?" "OK" he then left and went upstairs but I stayed downstairs for awhile cleaning the table and organizing things. I then went upstairs to take a shower and got to sleep.

Spring 4

I woke early the next morning to get breakfast ready and before long, Jack was downstairs. We al sat down at the table to eat. Later Jack and I went to the town square, where we held our festivals; The Yodel farm, where he could buy cows, sheep, and everything for them; The Poultry farm, where he could buy chickens and everything else for them. I showed him the Blacksmith shop to upgrade he tools when they grew blunt. The Winery, the Library, the Mayor's house. The Supermarket to buy everything he needed for the farm and buy some groceries; the Clinic, where I could go and buy some medicine when I felt sick and get a quick check-up. The church, the harvest sprites' house, where he could ask them for help on the farm. Finally Zack's house, where he could go and buy some rare seeds. We later went back to the Inn to eat lunch. Then Jack asked my dad, if there was a carpenter that lived around here, and he said "yeah, he lives just behind your farm, His name is Gotz" Jack said "Thanks I'll be back in time for dinner."

Then he went upstairs to get his tools and he left. I stayed at the Inn helping my dad. By the time I had finished cleaning and organizing, I went to the Supermarket to visit Karen. When I got there, Karen was helping Jeff attend to the other customers. "Hi Ann be right with you in a moment" Karen said. "Hi Karen, ok don't worry about it." So while I waited I decide to do some shopping for some girl stuff like a facial mask, some pads, ( I was due soon) and some make-up. I headed to pay for my things and then found out that Karen had finished so she motioned me to come to her room. Once at her room, she started to talk about her relation with Rick and then she asked the freakiest question that anyone ever asked me, she asked me about MY relationship with Cliff, my ex-boyfriend. I replied "well, first of all he only liked me because I was the Inn keeper's daughter and that I could lower the rent for him and when he got to love me for who I am, I was to busy to be with him so I dumped him" "Oh sorry, anyways I heard Jack was staying at the Inn, is it true?" Karen asked. "I quickly blushed and said "yeah, he's grown up to be quite a hunk!" "Ohhhhhhhh I think someone's got a mayor crush on him." Karen said teasingly which made me blush even more. By now the conversation had change from talking about boys to talking about periods. "Ughh I hate it when I get my period because not only do I get cramps, I also act all babyish and flirty" I said. "Well for me I don't get any cramps but I get so nauseous and cranky that I even snap to Rick but he understand me and doesn't really care" Karen replied. We continued to talk until about 5:00 when I told Karen that I should get going, so I said my good-byes and headed towards the Inn. When I finally get there I decided to eat my dinner in my room because I had to clean it. But this was no ordinary cleaning, this was the type of cleaning that you would normally do every few months where you clean all the drawers, mop and vacuum the floor, and.....well you get the idea. I finally finished cleaning at around 11:00pm and hastily bathed and went to sleep.

Spring 5

Early the next morning, I woke up and headed downstairs to start cooking dinner. While I was making the breakfast, I felt a slight discomfort in my tummy and soon afterwards got this be cramp. I knew what was coming so I quickly ran to my bathroom. Afterwards I dashed down the stairs, afraid of burning the food. Soon Jack came downstairs and I said "dad's sick today so I have to stay here at the Inn today." I wish I could have gone to help you at the farm." He said, "You don't have to help me Ann, you just stay here until your dad's all better." by the time we finished talking, I had everything done and we sat down to eat. After breakfast Jack left so I went to check-up on dad, I hated to lie even a little.... Dad wasn't sick but he did have diarrhea, so I partially lied because I didn't feel so well. So I asked dad to give me his prescription medicine so that I could go to the Clinic and buy him some medicine, he agreed and gave me the slip of paper and went downstairs to put up the "closed" sign and then headed to the Clinic. At the Clinic I asked Elli to give me some medicine to ease away the cramps and then I also handed her the slip of paper. She smiled and disappeared below the counter. "Thanks Elli bye" "Bye Ann, come back soon." She said and smiled showing off her braces. I glanced over my shoulder and waved back.

By noon I was back at the inn and went o my dad's room to leave his medicine on the bed. I then went to the reception desk, and then Jack came in and headed towards the phone. Soon afterwards he headed over to the reception and asked me to give him 2 boxed lunches, so I gave them to him. While he was leaving the Inn he looked and winked at me, I immediately blushed and said "bye, see you later." Since there was nothing else to do I got out a recipe book and started to flip through the pages and look at the pictures. Before I knew it, it was 5:00pm and went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. While it was cooking, I went upstairs to take a quick shower and headed again downstairs. 6: oopm came and Jack was still not here and I was getting very worried. Dad was still sick so I took some of the dinner to his room and left it on his table. While walking down the hallway I looked out the window and saw that Jack was turning the corner of the Blacksmith. So I went downstairs and started setting the table. I had just finished when he entered, came and sat down next to me and said, "Hi Ann, how was your day?" I answered, "it was boring, but my dad's all better now and your day?" By now we had begun to eat, "it was very hard and I've made progress on the farm." "I'm glad that you got to stay at the farm." "Yeah me too because now I'm going to live close to you!" I quickly blushed and said "Um, uh, ha-ha-ha, umm Jack when's your Birthday?" I had to abruptly change the subject. Jack said "it's on Fall 29, yours?" "It's on Spring 8." "Why that's 5 days away," he said. "Yep," I chimed in. With this we finished the meal and he helped me clean the table and plates. Afterwards while I was walking upstairs, Jack ran up to me and gave me the chocolate bar and then kissed me on the check and said "good night Ann, sweet dreams!" Then I stood there and shock and then ran to my room and laid on my bed and started squealing and giggling and finally fell asleep at around 12:00.

Spring 6

The next day, I woke up, changed my clothes and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast. After awhile Jack came downstairs and My dad called him towards the reception desk I knew they were talking about me because heard my name a couple of times, so I headed towards them and asked "Dad what are you talking about?" "This is a manly conversation, stay out of it." He snapped back. In a blink of an eye I could see my vision getting all blurry. "Ann, umm, do you want to be my Girlfriend?" jack asked. I looked at him, smiled, and said "oh Jack, Really? I'd love to!" I then went and kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "That's to pay you back for last night!" We then sat down to eat breakfast and when we finished, Jack left to go to the farm. I stayed at the inn because I had to clean all the rooms. And before I knew it was twelve, so I decided to take a break after all I had only 3 rooms left to clean. Jack came by to eat lunch and stayed a little while and talked with me. Before he left he promised to be back from the farm early. After that I basically just cleaned the last 3 remaining rooms, took a shower and cooked dinner. Then Jack came and we ate an early dinner and asked to take me to take a walk with him on the beach. While we were walking we were talking about all the things we had done in the past 10 years. Before we knew it was 10:00pm so we headed back to the Inn, said our good-nights and went to sleep. Afterwards went on a walk by the Beach with Ann. After the walk, I walked Ann to her room and kissed good night and then went to sleep.

Spring 7

All I did was wake up early, make breakfast, and go the library to help Mary with her novel. Then I spent the evening with Jack.

Spring 8

Since I didn't go to sleep very early and the fact that I kept tossing and turning, I decide to sleep in and let dad make the breakfast. I finally decided to get up, so I took a quick shower. After finishing my shower and getting dressed, I headed downstairs. I reached the foot of the stairs when I saw Jack waiting for me at the table and asked, "Jack, what' all this?" "Happy 15th Birthday, Ann!" he said then kissed me on the lips, hugged me, and handed me a present. I sat down, opened the present, and I pulled out the jewelry. Almost instantly, my eyes filled up with tears as I said, "oh, Jack, this is the best Birthday of my life! I love you!" "I love you too Ann!" he said to me. Jack later asked me if I wanted to come to the farm, and so I quickly agreed, then we sat down to eat. After breakfast, Jack and I walked hand-in-hand to the farm, and I took care of the chickens, while he watered only the cucumbers and potatoes, because the turnips were ready to harvest. I then went to help Jack harvest the turnips. When we were finished, Zack came by with a bunch of big boxes and said "the appliances and furniture you ordered are here, it'll be 5,000G" "thanks Zack, here." Jack said and handed him the money. I suggested that we'd go and eat lunch then come back and organize the stuff that had just come. At the Inn, we quickly ate and then headed back to the farm. I helped me carry and unpack the boxes. After a while he decided to sit down and take a rest. Suddenly he pulled me to his side and sat me on his lap and hugged me for a while. A few minutes had gone by and I glanced at my watch and said, "Oh, jack we better organize the things and head back to the Inn. So we got up and started to organize the things. We finally finished and went back the Inn. We ate dinner and then went to our rooms, where I took a nice warm shower and went to sleep.

Spring 9- Fall 28

Basically all I did these days was help out Mary with her novel and take over the Inn because my dad had to go on a business trip to Forget-me-not Valley, so Jack would come by whenever he could to help out. He also stayed at the Inn more time because he decided to remodel his house. Then after dinner we would go to the beach and just walk around and talk.

Fall 29

Today was Jack's birthday! But I woke up a little sick so I told him to go alone to the farm. When he left, I stayed in bed until like noon where I called Mary to come so that I cold proof-read the nearly finished novel. After awhile I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00pm I wanted to stop reading but the novel was so good that I was hooked with it. Jack then entered my room and I asked, "Hey jack what's up?" he kneeled down and asked "Ann, will you marry me?" I started to cry and said "I will, Jack, I will!" then he picked me up and took me to dad's room and told him the news. "Oh If Annabelle had been here to see your wedding, my Daughter's getting married!" "I wish Mom would've been here too." Then dad said to Jack "Happy Birthday Jack!" "Oh I almost forgot, Jack here." I then handed him a small present and inside it had a wallet and a perfume. "I didn't know what friends you had so I just decided to have a small party here later just the 3 of us." he quickly kissed me and said "thank you, I love it!" Later I said "we'll start planning the wedding stuff tomorrow. Then after the small party we each said good-night and went to sleep at our rooms.

Fall 30 – Winter 6

All these I was busy planning the wedding and fixing up the farm. But I still can't believe that I'm going to marry Jack.

Winter 7

Finally the day of the wedding came, but I can only remember the ceremony. I got ready and stood behind the doors and then the wedding march began and the doors opened. I felt as though I were gliding like an angel down the aisle. Finally then time came to say "I do" and before I knew I was being carried by Jack (who else?) to our new home.

Winter 8-27

All these days I would help out my dad at the Inn, then help out Mary with the novel and help out the farm.

Winter 28

I can only remember waking up in the bathroom vomiting and then waking up again at the Clinic, Where I received the new that I was pregnant with twins.

Winter 29-Summer 2

During all this time I finally helped Mary finish her novel and get it published. And be around the farm since Jack wouldn't let me help out.

Summer 28

Today I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, which we named James and Ally. Everyone came to visit and see the twins. We also received a double-stroller, 2 cribs, baby clothes, diapers, bottles, and everything else a baby needs.

Summer 29- 6 years later

This is my last entry in this diary until I get a new one. All that's happened is: the kids keeping getting bigger and smarter, James looks like me and Ally looks just like Jack! Ally likes to help Jack with the farm and likes to be with Jack, to study about plants, animals, and when she grows up she's going to study Architecture. And James likes to help me and likes to be with me all the time and to study about science history, medicine, and taking care of people and when he grows up he's going to be a geographer. The farm is bustling with animals moving here and there. Already the town has a 4th generation, Karen and Rick had a baby girl, Popuri and Kai had boy twins, Mary and Harris had a boy and Elli and the Doctor had girl twins. I just hope that in the future, Mineral town will have multiplied by 5 and that I live to see my great-grandchildren.


End file.
